Chaos Master
by anime-queen46
Summary: Sequel to Dark Story. Chris discovers new abilities within himself and needs to learn o control it in Sonic's world. Title and summary suck story good.
1. Chapter 1

hoorah I finally came out with a sequel thanks to all the people who wanted me to make another one and a great story idea from KnucklesRedFury207.2 so here we go and I hope you enjoy it

* * *

_He'd been here before, he knew he had and yet he'd never seen it before in his entire life. The soft grass and warm wind felt real on his fur but this must be a dream because Angel Island had long since disappeared from his world along with his friends._

_"You seem reluctant to believe what is clearly in front of you," a soft feminine voice said to the boy but like in every other dream like this the owner of that voice was nowhere to be seen._

_"That's the problem I don't see anything other then my own reflection," the silver hedgehog said peering into the lake in front of him._

_"It is there where our answers lie, look beyond it and you may see something bigger then yourself,"_

Shadow the hedgehog looked up when he heard the 'thunk" of his son getting up clumsy as ever.

"He must get that from his mother I know I don't sound like that getting up," he sighed looking at his paper once more.

"Maybe not but he sure as hell looks like you," Sam said trying not to laugh at the famous morning Mohawk with a scowl on his face that he and Shadow were giving him at that moment.

It was in that moment that Sam realized that as his now 17 year old got older he inherited more of his father's traits. Particularly Chris' morning Mohawk, the wild hair was sticking around long after breakfast and even after it was combed out it looked almost identical to his father's.

'Good God he's starting to look like a hedgehog even when he's not a hedgehog' Sam thought finishing his coffee then sighed in his head 'please God don't let him poke anyone's eye out with his hair at school pleeease'

Sam was brought out of his thoughts by his phone ringing and looked at the display to see it Mr. Stewart calling, knowing it had something to do with Chris he put it on speaker so both father and son could listen to the conversation as well.

"Morning Stewart what's up," Sam greeted casually.

_"Good Morning Mr. Thorndyke I'm assuming Shadow and Chris are there with you at the moment?"_

The man's suspicions were confirmed with Chris' charming fart noises on the opposite side of the table.

_"Very nice Chris but I need you to be actually serious for a minute, the team in charge of project Shadow are concerned about Chris' development and want him under watch once again."_

"Why are they worried I thought it was health as a child that they were worried about and the kid grew out of the panic attacks," Sam questioned concerned.

"The kid in front of me is physically healthy," he said looking up to see his nephew balancing a spoon on the end of his nose as he listened intently to the conversation.

"Highlight the physically," Shadow grumbled smacking the back of his son's head knocking the spoon off his face before adding," what panic attacks?"

"Chris used to get these intense panic attacks as a kid especially after nightmares, we think now that they were caused from post traumatic stress disorder because of his father and his phobias of small spaces, being alone and people in general. The panic attacks seemed to settle down after he met Sonic and the others," Sam explained to the black hedgehog.

_'Yes well it isn't anxiety in particular were worried about its, umm…puberty. Their not sure how he's going to development in an environment with full human children, so starting today I'll be his home room teacher"_ Mr. Stewart explained as gently as possible.

"I'm pretty sure I've already started that just after my 12th birthday so why are you worried about it now?" Chris asked confused.

"You may have started it internally with your hormones and very microscopic maturity but were talking body hair, growth spurs, voice cracking and the whole shebang," his uncle explained to him.

"Joy," he replied sarcastically.

Not wanting to deal with the sex talk from any of the three men Chris quickly got to leave for school leaving Shadow, Sam and (in a matter of speaking) in the room to go get ready for school. it was when his son was out of the room that Shadow turned to the other man.

"What other things are we worried about concerning Chris' health and why does it have to do with his body changing?" he asked sounding sincerely concerned.

_"Well were not sure what to expect really that's why were preparing for the worst...especially after the dreams started,"_ the on the phone explained.

The black hedgehog turned to the man in front of him demanding an explanation as to why, judging from his lack of shock, both f these people knew about these dreams his son was having but he was in the dark on the situation.

"Chris hasn't slept well so we made him keep a sleep journal to write down his dreams and lately they've been telling him that his power is growing," Sam explained flinching at the look on Shadow's face preparing himself.

"Are you telling me that MY son has been having dreams about him having a great power and you kept it from my knowledge," Shadow hissed at the two men in a deadly tone.

"Well ya see here's the thing..." he drifted off before giving the hedgehog an apologetic smile," I forgot."

The black hedgehog just just gave him a look a look that said 'I-pity-your-stupidity-so-I-kill-you-later.

* * *

ok so that's all for now I hope that was an ok opening it WILL get better ttyl for now


	2. Chapter 2

A chappy already hell froze over anyway on with the story hoorah

* * *

Mr. Thorndyke we meet again," a familiar voice said making Chris turn around to see an even familiar face.

"I look forward to sleeping in your class Mr. Stewart," Chris said casually before walking off to find Helen.

"VERY FUNNY CHRIS," the man yelled after him making the half-breed smirk a little at having already pissed off the man and the bell hadn't even rung yet.

Meanwhile…

Chris already knew where Helen was; they'd been meeting there since they started junior high. When he got there though he was not impressed with what he saw, once again his girlfriend was being surrounded by a bunch of people who thought she was an easy target because she couldn't use her legs.

'Every god damned week cause she uses wheels for legs, grow up people' the boy thought getting more pissed off as he got closer.

"C'mon baby we just wanna go for a spin," the one guy said grabbing her arm to pull her out of her chair until she grabbed him by the wrist.

"Don't call me baby," she hissed before her other hand shot out upper cutting him in the solar plexus.

"You b-" he tried to say but Helen cut him off when she broke his nose while he was doubled over in pain from her first attack.

When the second guy came around to try his luck he didn't see that Helen was hiding on of her keys between her fingers. He just barely touched her arm before he had a deep gash in his arm from Helen scratched him with the keys.

She looked over to the third guy with an evil look but he seemed to be the brains of the bunch cause all he did hold his hands up in surrender.

"Don't look at me lady I never called you baby," he said and walked off to do his own thing.

Helen was about to let her guard down when she felt an extra weight fall into her lap and wrap its arms around her neck.

"Helen you my hero," he said in a dry tone making the girl giggle a little until he added," hey baby nice wheels let's go for a spin.

"You just had to call me baby didn't you," she said pushing him right off her lap altogether making him laugh.

"Those classes are making you cocky you know that, before ya know it your gonna think you're the one wearing the pants in this relationship," Chris said putting his hands behind his head.

"And yoouu sound more and more like Sonic as the days go…must be a hedgehog thing," she said just making the other boy grin.

Class was mainly spent pissing off Mr. Stewart in any way, shape, or form including fart noises and catcalls.

"Alright class control your bowels now back to-"

SSSSNNNNOOOORRREEEEE

SNOOOOOOORRRRREEEE

Mr. Stewart didn't have to turn around to know who was doing that in his class, the students watched as the man walked over to Chris and nudge. When he didn't move he took in a deep breath to yell at him but before he could…

"Screw off I'm still sleeping," the boy said pulling Helen in as his own personal teddy bear and kicked Mr. Stewart in the shin.

Later…

"Chris explain to me again why you kicked your teacher again," Sam asked in the principle's office.

"Woke me up."

"Right, and why were you sleeping in his class?"

"Cause he's about as fascinating as grandpa's hairy ears."

Shadow watched from he sidelines as Sam attempted to scold his son for kicking his homeroom teacher, not that he minded much he didn't care for man.

"Give me a break Sam it was one time I'll lay off," Chris argued feeling backed up into a corner with the principle, Sam and Stewart ganging up on him.

"This is intolerable young man."

"Don't you think it's high time you grew up your 17 after all."  
"Indeed, enough games."

Shadow watched as Chris' hair quickly began to glow and blinked between the hunny brown and the silver and red.

"Uh-oh" was all he said as he watched Chris turn but he did something they weren't expecting.

"CHAOS CONTROL"

Before anyone could blink the light blinded them all and as quick as it came it left along with Chris leaving three awestruck humans behind Shadow followed his son wherever it was he was going.

* * *

oooo suspense MMWWWUUAAAHHHHH hyper anyway reviews please hope u like


	3. Chapter 3

sry for lack of update but better late then ever

* * *

The silver streak shot through the streets zig zagging between people followed by a red and black streak leaving behind flustered and confused pedestrians in their path. It wasn't until they were out of the city that they actually stopped.

'I've never run that fast before' Chris thought as he doubled over to catch his breath.

"What the hell was that about?" Shadow asked when he finally caught up to the boy.

"I-I dunno…. I just needed to get away from them…. they were ganging up on me and I felt trapped so I ran away," the silver hedgehog explained finally catching his breath.

"I don't care the reason you did it, I just want to know how and why your doing chaos control," he demanded.

"I did what now?"

"CHAOS CONTROL YOU KNOW THAT LITTLE THING WHERE YOU MOVE REALLY FAST AND BECOME REALLY POWERFUL ALL THE WHILE REQUIRING A CHAOS EMERALD TO DO SO," he yelled at his son not knowing what else to do.

The black hedgehog was beside himself with confusion and worry about the child in front of him.

'Is this what the humans were afraid of happening. He's doesn't act it sometimes but he's still just a child he shouldn't be this powerful.' He thought to himself as he paced.

Chris meanwhile who only watch on and let the information set in at what he'd done.

'What's wrong with me, isn't being half animal freak of nature enough' he thought trying to make sense of himself.

"Boy," Shadow called catching Chris' attention.

The black hedgehog could tell just by looking at the other one that he was just as lost as he was.

"We WILL figure this out I promise you that," he promised.

"We" Chris said surprised.

"Damn right we," he said as we walked up to his son and rested his hand on his head and leaned down so they were eye to eye.

"As long as I'm breathing you'll never be alone."

Later….

"So now we now what's happening how does he control cause obviously this is a problem," Sam said as once again he found himself seated at the table discussing his nephew's puberty with two other ground men.

'Why can't I ever be talking to some hot woman about continuing the conversation in the bedroom' the man thought to himself miserably.

"Well after much consideration we've decided the best alternative is to send Chris to somewhere that can help him," the man said.

"And where exactly would that be?"

Sonic the hedgehog was once again running with no specific destination just for the hell of running.

He stopped suddenly when he felt like something was coming, something familiar that he hadn't felt in a long time.

The blue hedgehog finally stopped dead in his tracks when he saw two people he hadn't seen in over 5 years and couldn't have been happier to see the pair.

"Chris, Shadow nice to see you guys what's shaking," the hedgehog said casually as he walked towards his friends.

"We need to talk," was all Shadow said making Sonic go serious.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

I know I know sry fro not updating sooner I just got internet today so bear with me alrighty and just a side note I'm dedicating this chapter to my grandmother who unfortunately passed away a few weeks ago who was one my biggest fans of my imagination.

* * *

Amy just put her baby down before walking into the kitchen and seeing two very familiar characters in her kitchen. Shadow had a face you couldn't forget cause it reminded you of your worst nightmare…and that was on a good day. The second one however took her a minute before she recognized the eyes.

"Oh my god," was all that came out of her mouth.

"You can call me Chris," came the reply of the cocky seventeen year old.

"Funny," she replied clearly not amused before pulling the boy into a giant hug, "what are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"It seems the boy has been come across an interesting discovery during his human development, apparently he is a human chaos emerald," Shadow said.

"That would explain how you managed to send me back when the chaos emeralds disappeared," the blue hedgehog brought up before noticing Shadow had slipped out while nobody was looking.

It didn't take long for Sonic to find the black hedgehog, who seemed to lost in his thoughts to even notice his friend approach.

"You seem more serious then usual and I really didn't think that was possible," the blue hedgehog said leaning on the tree beside him.

"I did this to him, the boy is suffering because of what I am and now Chris must live as I live with the curse of being a chaos emerald," Shadow explained.

Sonic looked at him shocked that Shadow was dealing with the same problem his friend was and then a thought dawned on him.

"Does Chris know about you being one to?"

The black hedgehog's lack of answer made Sonic take that as a 'no' and instantly started fuming.

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO LET YOUR SON KNOW WHY THIS WAS HAPPENING!"

Sonic's rant was interrupted by his mate's scream coming from not to far off and his anger quickly melted into concern.

"We'll finish this later," the hedgehog hissed before running off to protect his wife and infant son.

Meanwhile…

"AMY GRAB MY HAND," Chris yelled to the pink hedgehog who clutched her baby in fear before throwing her on his back and going as fast as he could without going chaos control.

"You can't hide from me hedgehogs," a familiar sinister voice called at them making Chris turn back to see none other the Eggman himself with his latest monstrosity of a robot.

_'I can run any faster without him knowing about silver chaos'_ the teen thought to himself but with the precious cargo he was carrying it didn't look like he'd have much of a choice.

_'Shit what do I do? Dad, Sonic hurry up this is starting to hurt'_

The sound of the robot getting closer made Chris turn to see the robot's foot coming dangerous close to them. Seeing as how he didn't have a choice anymore he started speeding up making it look like Chris' legs were doing a burn out but before he could take off something interfered.

"Knuckles!" Amy cried in relief.

The red echidna smirked at the group before sending one of his powerful punches through the robot immediately short circuiting the metal monster.

"Is that all you got Knuckles cause there's more where he came from," the evil doctor snickered as another robot came up behind Chris and Amy.

"Hey watch out," the echidna cried but he could see they wouldn't be able to move fast enough.

Chris stood in horror as the metallic claw came down on him just as he managed to push Amy and her baby out of harm.

_'This is it I'm gonna die'_

It was nothing but silence all around him and he slowly opened his eyes to see the claw just inches away from his face but it wasn't moving.

"Hey scrambled egg brain, I guess its hard to find good help these days huh," he heard Sonic's voice taunt Dr. Eggman behind him.

"What are you waiting for get out of there NOW," he heard a voice in front of him and looked up to see his father finishing off the robot that threatened his life.

Chris quickly shot out from underneath the robot and ran over to where Amy and Spike were and quickly put the pair back on his back to run like hell to get them safe.  
The blue hedgehog silently thanked the silver hedgehog for keeping his family out of danger.

_'Now I can do this my way….AS MESSY AND DESTRUCTIVE AS POSSIBLE YAY!!'_

Shadow and Knuckles both saw the evil smirk on their companion's face then looked at each other both thinking the same thing.

_'This is NOT gonna end well' _

After Sonic fed his destructive appetite the group left the flaming ball of burnt metal that was once a robot to go find their friends.

When they did find them Amy was quick to jump Sonic in concern making sure he was ok and made it quite clear that he had no idea how worried he made her.

Knuckles walked up to Chris who was currently in his human form in his exhaustion from keeping Amy and the baby safe.

"Geez did you get tall," Knuckles commented on the young man in front him who in his mind was still a kid.

"Sonic told me what's been going on with you kid," the echidna added making the teen give him a look that said 'drop it' before trying to walk away from the conversation.

"Wait a minute Chris just give me a second okay," he replied catching up to the silver hedgehog.

"I need you to come with me alright I think I know someone or rather something that can help you," he explained.

* * *

ok guys I hope that was good please review and hope everyone is having a good start to the school year


	5. Chapter 5

yay I updated hope u guys didn't miss me to much heehee enjoy

* * *

"Damn those hedgehogs damn them," Eggman cursed as he slammed his fists on his lab table in fury.

"Doctor mind your blood pressure," one of his robot minion's piped up nervously to his master.

"You dare try and tell me what to do you bolt for brains," the evil man hissed back in reply.

"Please doctor you must calm down we have something that will make you very happy," the other little one begged in fear.

The evil doctor just stared down both the minions before he allowed them to beckon him over to his computer where he read through the manuscripts that the robots left him to read.

A few hours later the two dared to return to their master to see if the information they provided for him was useful to him and indeed make him happy.

"Doctor Eggman…" one addressed the old man nervously.

At first he did not answer the pair but then turned to them wearing the most maniacal smile that could cross his face.

"Oh this is delicious," he said before he began manically laughing for several minutes before approaching his robots and nodded them both on the head.

"You've both done well but now we must prepare," he explained before walking off.

"Prepare for what Doctor Eggman?" one questioned.

"Why I'd think it quite clear, I don't need seven measly emeralds to find now, all I need is one all powerful certain silver hedgehog."

Meanwhile…

"So where are we going?" Chris asked as he continued to follow the red echidna for what seemed like hours.

"I keep telling you I'll tell you when we get there," Knuckles said for the fifth time that day.

The silver hedgehog apparently didn't like being bored for long periods of time because it causes him to do things like poke a certain person in the back of the head for twenty minutes as they walked through the forest. It also resulted in him saying very annoying things that resulted in conversations like…

"Are we there yet?"

"No, shut up."

"How about now?"

"How about SHUT UP"

….

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"No NOW SHUT UP"

"Geez who got your panties tied in a knot Knuckles," the teen said before looking up to see a giant, green, hovering jewel surrounded by pillars.

"NOW we're here," the echidna said walking away from Chris muttering about little brats shouldn't learn how to talk till their brains are developed properly.

Chris just stared after his friend very much proud of his accomplishment to get under Knuckles' skin, giggling at his reaction when something caught his attention. He'd been here before, it all felt so familiar.

"Come to me child, the time has come"

Chris only looked ahead as he walked towards the emerald almost in a daze as it continued to call to him to it.

"Hey, kid what the hell are you doing," Knuckles yelled as he ran after his friend who was about to walk into the emerald. The massive green jewel seemed to glow ever brighter as the boy walked closer to it to the point where the guardian himself could not approach it.

"CHRIS!!"

* * *

Sorry its not very long I didn't want to put to much in the chapter I like cliffies heehee till next time you know what to do...REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

sry I knopw I haven't updated but I tried to make this chapter nice andlong for you guys warning LOTS OF TALKING anyway on with the story and again sry

* * *

Knuckles found himself doing something he thought he'd never do, the red echidna was currently slamming his fists into the emerald in a useless attempt to free his friend from it.

"Knuckles."

He heard his name called and turned to see Sonic and Shadow coming towards him, both looking very confused at his actions.

"What's going on?" questioned the blue hedgehog.

"Where's my son?" hissed Shadow cutting off Sonic, quickly noticing Chris' absence and automatically linking it to the emerald's guardian.

"I dunno one minute he was standing here the next I know I turn around to see him walking IN the emerald.

'What?!'

Shadow ran to the large jewel and looked into the transparent green to see only the faintest outline of his son in his hedgehog form. Furiously he pounded at the emerald but as it made little to no damage it seemed to only fuel his anger more.

"Shadow stop it that's not going to get Chris back," Sonic yelled as he tried desperately to pull the black hedgehog away from the jewel.

"Give me one good reason why I should," he growled furiously.

"Because for all we know your doing more harm then good, what if destroying the jewel you destroy him with it," he explained.

Shadow instantly calmed down and his dangerously angry face turned into that of realization and fear that the damage he had done may have already hurt his son.

"Guys I hate to break the awkward silence here but do either of you feel that?" Knuckles asked while he could feel the earth shifting under his feet.

The two hedgehogs stopped a minute and to quickly felt the earth shifting under their feet and turned to see the last thing in the world they wanted to. Off in the distance was Eggman in his latest metal pain in the ass.

"Knuckles protect that jewel," Sonic said then turned to Shadow.

"How long do you think we've got?"

"How long does it take you to short circuit an eighty foot robot?"  
Meanwhile…

"What happened here?" Chris looked around him to see nothing but destruction and chaos surrounding him.

'The emeralds did this…. its what's left of my tribe'

"I don't understand, how'd they do this" the silver hedgehog said in shock as the air around him swirled and warped until it formed into a female echidna dressed in strange cloths.

"Do not fear me I'm still that 'weird chick's voice in your head' also known as Tikal," the girl said with a kind smile.

Chris rubbed the back of his head embarrassed about earlier comments he forgot she could get into in his mind.

"Ya about that ha ha…."

The echidna couldn't help but admire the boy's child like nature even with all the angry scars that covered his body and all the evil he'd seen, the child was still pure.

"Still I can't believe the emeralds are responsible for this much damage," he stared in awe at the scene.

"Am I capable of this?" he asked in fear.

"Yes. The emeralds power is based off human emotions. Whatever the person who wants to use the jewel itself feels, the seven chaos emeralds will read their heart and form it into a power that will either destroy or defend," she explained seriously.

"Depending on the power created it can actually produce a living form. Chaos was once our guardian a kind creature that protected this land created by our people, until tribes went to war and father's heart became corrupt with vengeance. Chaos became evil and destroyed without cause including himself as father was willing to sacrifice without care."

The seventeen year old listened intently as Tikal told her story and couldn't help but fear for his entire being in general.

"So what makes me and my dad so different from chaos? What if something turns us and makes us do this?" he asked.

"You both are very similar but something about you two developed that didn't in chaos," she said.

"And what would that be exactly?"

"A conscious and a will of your own. You both are in a very a purgatory if you will of your power. On one hand your power is controlled by your emotions and intentions felt in your heart but on the other YOU have the control of your own emotions that produce the power."

Chris took a minute to take in what she was saying and brought his attention back to her after giving his head a shake.

"What about influences? Can I be influenced to do bad things?"

"You tell me. Are you an influential person that can be manipulated easily?"

Chris almost replied an instant 'no' out of habit but stopped remembering how for the first 12 years of his life somebody made him truly believe he didn't deserve to live. Tikal's hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality.

"Trust your instincts, they'll tell you who to trust. Especially your father and your friends, they will make your heart strong as your make Shadow's strong." She said confidently in him.

Their moment however was interrupted by a loud bang and strong force hitting them both off their feet.

Outside…

The three watched in horror as Eggman's last hit went straight for the emerald, as Knuckles desperately tried to move the jewel out of the blasts reach it would not budge.

As Sonic finished Eggman's monstrosity, Shadow leaped on the bomb to try and slow it down but when he realized his plan was failing him he thought of the next best thing. Crawling closer to the tip of the bullet it forced it to decrease altitude sooner then it wanted but still landing with a tremendous force that shook the emerald.

"I've had enough of this," he said furiously and walked towards the green jewel with such a rage nor hedgehog or echidna dare stop him.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SON!!" he screamed before throwing all his strength into one punch.

The black hedgehog swore he missed because he never felt his hand hit anything solid but as he drew closer to the jewel and blinding silver light surrounded him. It felt like an eternity before it dissipated, slowly he opened his eyes but didn't realize the weight on his chest until he tried to sit up.

There lying on top of him like a paper weight was the silver hedgehog, unconscious but unharmed which relieved him more then anything.

"Is he alright?" Sonic asked running over to the pair, fearing the worst when he saw Chris wasn't moving.

"He's asleep," was all the black hedgehog said as he wrapped his arms around his back and under his legs instinctively and picking up as he stood.

"I don't get it. You hit it didn't you Shadow?" Knuckles asked inspecting the jewel to see no damage on it at all. Even the chip they put in before Eggman showed up was gone.

"I hit nothing from what I could tell the boy must have come out on his own," said in his usual tone.

"I dunno I gotta feeling that whatever it was that took him in there in the first place is the only reason Chris is here now," Sonic said in a rare serious.

To Shadow the idea that something could take away his son from him so easily scared the hell out of him. He didn't like this, especially when he knew he wasn't in control of the situation because who knows when it might want to take him away again.

Subconsciously tucking Chris closer to him he looked at his comrades and said," let's go home."

* * *

YAY all done for tonight please review good night.


	7. Chapter 7

YAY my mid terms are over *victory dance* P.S. hope everyone had a good Halloween

* * *

The group sat in Sonic's house while Chris still slept in one of the spare rooms. After the blue hedgehog explained everything to his wife and best friend no one said anything, they couldn't think of anything to say. Something big was clearly happening all of them connected somehow and all of them helpless to stop it.

Spike seemed to be the one to pull at least Amy out of the funk that seemed to consume the room as he cuddled into her chest which also made her come to a decision.

"Amy where are you going?" Sonic asked as he watched his wife put their son in his chair.

"Well I don't know about you Sonic but I don't plan on sitting around till that loony old man comes along looking for vengeance and kills OUR baby in process," she said before walking back over to the group and seeing she had no effect with the look of their monotone faces and her mood switched to down right pissed.

_'Men'_

"Get your sorry furry ass' in gear you fools before other people are destroyed here. Not only do you have a confused, emotionally damaged teen at risk here about to loose his fucking mind over this but your child," she said before looking at Sonic with the nattiest glare of all," hell you've got the whole bloody planet and probably the universe to consider here. So get up, get it together and help me think of a way to protect our home and our family."

She quickly stormed out of the room but not before giving all three of them one hell of a smack across the head each with her hammer.

"I hate to admit it but she's got a point were sitting here like a bunch of pansies we need a plan," Knuckles said.

"Besides you gotta admit, she's kind of hot when she gets mad like that," added a certain blue hedgehog who was rewarded with more abuse to his head.

The pink hedgehog smiled to herself hiding around the corner as she listened in on the guys actually using their brains for once and tried to come up with a plan to save their home. Across the kitchen she caught her son's eye who was quite content to be slamming his hands on his high chair table like a drum and gave him a wink before walking upstairs.

Meanwhile…

_'My head feels like it got stepped on by a million people with sharp shoes…. a lot'_ Chris thought to himself as he slowly came back into consciousness. The last thing he remembered was the all the fire and destruction, the jewels and finally the girl he met.

"I gotta talk to dad he's gotta know something about this," he said to himself but before he could get up a hand was quick to push him back down.

"Chris if your talking to yourself I'm pretty sure that's a sign to stay in bed," Amy's voice told him as she got him back under his blankets.

The teen couldn't help but find it funny to see Amy in her mom mode even when he was a kid she always acted like the mom whether it was to him or Tails or Cream. It was so different compared to the violent side of her, which usually had people running for their lives.

"So what's on your mind you seem distracted?" the pink hedgehog asked sitting down on the bed beside him.

"What makes you think I'm distracted?"

"How often can I actually sneak up on you Chris, I'm loud and clumsy, hell I smacked my knee on the corner coming in here and I didn't even get a look from you," she replied crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a look.

The boy just smiled in his human form as he rubbed the back of his head trying to play cute but it didn't get passed Amy who was still waiting for an answer.

"Your relentless when your nosey you know that," Chris sighed as the girl sitting in front of him smirked in victory that would make a certain blue hedgehog proud.

"It has something to do with what happened in the jewel I'm pretty sure it has something to do with dad and I need to know what, she said I had to," he explained briefly hoping it would satisfy her curiosity.

"Whose she?" Amy demanded fearing someone might be trying to manipulate her young friend who had a confused mindset as it was.

The teenager just shook his head; he was just as lost, as the rest of them and the closest person who could help him were downstairs on the verge of a break down from before. The only thing she could think to do for him right then was wrap him in a hug like she did all those years ago and wasn't surprised when he hugged her back.

_'He may have gotten taller and a little more mature but he's still that scared little boy that needed our help'_ she thought as she stayed there with him until a crash downstairs disturbed the silence.

"Shadow you can't just sit here anymore you need to talk to him right now you're the only one he'll listen to," Sonic declared angrily," I'm getting real pissed off having to repeat this conversation with you."

"Mind your own business, do you see me telling you how to raise your son," Shadow hissed from the other side of the table hitting a nerve.

"DAMMIT SHADOW HELP HIM WASN'T IT ENOUGH WE ALMOST LOST HIM TODAY," Sonic yelled slamming his fist on the table causing something to fall off the table and smash on the floor.

It was Spike's upset cries that ended the argument enough that Sonic picked him up from his chair and left outside with him without another word.

Amy and Chris came down to see what was happening and saw the mess that was made and 2 missing hedgehogs. Tails helped Amy pick up the pieces as the black hedgehog silently left the room; confused Chris went to find Sonic and shortly found him outside holding a crying Spike.

Silently he walked up to him and watched in awe as the blue hedgehog gently cooed the child before his cries became hiccups and finally calmed down. The teen could help but be a bit jealous that no one ever held him like that before his friends came. At the same time he couldn't believe Sonic could be that gentle when he usually knocked anyone and everything out of his way whenever he ran anywhere.

"Chris you ok?" a voice asked making him realize he must have looked real dumb just standing there.

"Ya sorry, what happened in there?" the boy replied walking towards them.

"Its hard to explain kid."

"Was it something to do with me?" Chris asked and when Sonic flinched he knew he'd hit the nail on the head.

"We heard you when you started yelling… Sonic something happened in the emerald but I really don't know how to describe it really," he admitted reluctantly and at the mention of the emerald Sonic brought his full attention on Chris.

"What did you see?" the blue hedgehog said walking towards the boy but received no answer.

"I've had enough of repeating myself today Chris what did you see," he hissed this time making the teen flinch which he quickly regretted.

"Everything was destroyed and there were flames everywhere I couldn't see anybody until that weird girl came she said something but I can't remember other then that it had something to with us, dad and me I mean," he explained.

_'I knew it'_

"This is why you two need to talk about this, something big is happening and you two and everybody around you are going to be smack in the middle of it all," he said rambling on not realizing he was saying this stuff out loud until he turned and saw a silver hedgehog replaced the human that was previously there.

"I'm sorry we shouldn't have come here I'm getting you guys in trouble again just like with dad."

"Don't you dare start that again," Sonic turned around realizing what he done.

_'He's getting upset and I can't chase after him with Spike if he takes off'_ he thought quickly getting to him at least within arms reach.

" Listen to me we WILL figure this out but nothing is gonna get done if you don't calm down," he said but something was wrong the kid's heartbeat was getting faster.

"Sonic I can't breath," he heard Chris wheeze out before he started hyperventilating.

"HELP SOMEONE GET OUT HERE NOW," Sonic screamed in panic as he put his son on the grass and caught the kid as he started collapsing.

A black blur shot passed him and grabbed Chris out of his arms before he could do anything else. He turned around to see Shadow sitting on the ground holding Chris with his back to his chest with his arm wrapped around his chest protectively.

The teenager just clung to his father's arm as it got harder and harder for him to take in air.

"Calm down your in no danger here, if anyone tries they'll have to go through me. So stop trying to breath and breath NOW," he said as he began stroking the boy's hair with his free hand.

"Shadow what's going-"

"Water now," Shadow cut Amy off quickly before bringing his full attention back to the boy in his arms.

The pink hedgehog quickly came back with the water but it was still several minutes before Chris could make himself start breathing properly and convince himself that nothing was wrong.  
"What was that?" Amy said handing Chris the water.

"That is what the human doctors in his world call a 'panic attack'," he explained then turned to Sonic with a dark stare.

"What did you say to him?" he hissed in a dangerous tone.

Meanwhile…

"Doctor you must calm down we can build a new machine?" one of the mad doctor's robots said as his creator continued destroying his lab.

"CALM DOWN CALM DOWN, I AM TIRED OF FAILING WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF TIME," he ranted.

"Yes, we are we need to get the boy now if this is to work," a strange voice demanded watching on as his dark plan formed in his mind.

* * *

All done for now ttyl enjoy


	8. Chapter 8

YAY FINALLY AN UPDATE

* * *

He didn't do anything I promise stop it," Chris defended his friend as he tried to stand up on unsteady legs.

This immediately stopped Shadow from destroying the blue hedgehog then and there but didn't stop him from looking at the boy with pure loathing for the moment.

"What are these 'panic attacks' you're talking about," Amy asked changing the subject as supported Chris till he was finally steady enough to do it himself.

"Basically it means that sometimes I get scared or paranoid about something and it kinda takes over my body. So my heart starts racing and my brain goes so blank that I forget to breathe," he explained and then sighed," it is not a fun experience and its more embarrassing then anything else."

Sonic just looked on in shock as he picked up his son; the guilt of causing his young friend to go into one of these attacks.

'How did I not know about this, he never told me he suffered from something like this geez it must be genetic to be tight lipped in this family' he thought.

The now human Chris noticed that Sonic was glaring at him but at the same time the blue hedgehog looked out of it so he wasn't sure what to make of it and shrugged it off. After finally convincing everyone that he wasn't going to collapse again he went over to his Shadow when he saw him walking off.

"Dad, I need to ask you about something; it kinda has something to do with what I saw in the jewel," he said timidly knowing this was a subject the black hedgehog was trying to avoid for quite some time.

With a nod Shadow led him into the forest and the deeper they went the more the boy started to feel uneasy about this.

"Why are we all they way out here?"

"I just want to make sure that we have privacy all around?"

"No offense dad but I'm pretty sure you couldn't here Amy scream back at the house from here."

This actually seemed to actually get a chuckle out of Shadow, which eased the tension in the atmosphere.

"I know were not far boy there's a clearing up ahead it'll be quite enough there to talk," he finally explained and the rest of the trip remained silent until they finally reached the opening. The trees were so tall they actually provided cover from the sky and anything could be seen or heard coming towards them from miles away.  
"Alright start talking boy what happened in there and what the hell does it have to do with us?" Shadow asked almost demanding.

"Well from what she told me I got that we were created to be guardians there was one before us named Chaos. Something happened when you were made originally and somehow you developed a mind of your own to decide what was right and wrong so nobody could control you and I guess passed it down the line. Of course being half human probably doesn't hurt," the kid explained as he watched his father's reaction and added," the downside is that humans can be manipulated.

"But I guess I didn't have to explain the part about being part of the jewel," Chris added making Shadow slightly cringe.

The black hedgehog was suddenly finding rather hard to look at his son in the eye at the moment. What could he tell him; he'd kept something from him and now he had to admit it.

"So your telling me it had nothing to do with the jewels," he said trying to change the subject.

"Technically yes just in the way we thought we're more like their guardians then their human forms. We can control them to destroy or defend whatever we see fit," Chris said.

"But that's all I know what do you know?" the boy asked suddenly surprising his father once again.

'Why must he think I have all the answers he knows more about what's going on right now then I do' the older hedgehog thought grimly looking at his son annoyed.

"All I know is that I wasn't born like u were…you know from a mother and father; the jewels created me and when the god doctor found out I became his favorite experiment," Shadow explained.

"Maria and tat quack were the closest thing to family I had; the only good thing tat old man did for me was allow her to be my companion and…"

"And what?" the boy asked truly curious about his father's past.

"Never mind. C'mon were going back to tell that moron Sonic what we know now" Shadow leading his son back through the maze of forest to their friends.

Meanwhile…

"So manipulation is they key with you boy, well if there was one thing I did right it was manipulating," a voice said laughing evilly as it formed a dark plan it its mind.

* * *

sry for the shortness but you learn lots


	9. Chapter 9

HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE lets start wih a new chappie lol enjoy guys

* * *

The pair ran, as fast as their furry legs could take them and as they did the more Shadow smelled that something wasn't right. Before continuing on he hid his son and told him not to move until he came back for him. The silver hedgehog watched on helpless as his father left him to his hiding spot. It wasn't long before he to smelt something that wasn't right, it was a familiar sent but no it couldn't be it wasn't possible….

Shadow came through the clearing to see they were once more under attack by Egg man but he could feel another evil nearby that he feared may have been watching their every move all along.

"We seem to be missing a puss around here," the doctor said distracting the black hedgehogs from his thoughts.

"Oh where oh where could the hedgehog have gone oh where oh where could he be…. he's all silver and red and useful to me oh where oh where could he be?" the man sang evilly mocking the group.

Sonic and the rest looked on in fear, how could he have known about Chris? They had just barely learned about it himself.

"Well if nobody is gonna tell me where my pet is hiding then I'll just to demolish all of you one at a time until you finally tell me where he is.

The group still remained silent in defiance much to the doctors dislike but before he could proceed to attack something jumped out of the forest and attacked him before spinning off in the opposite direction.

"That must be him you fools get him!" Egg man yelled in command to his henchmen before the three chased after what they thought was the silver hedgehog and then all was quiet once more.

"Are they gone? That was close," they heard a familiar voice say and turned to see Chris in his human form sneaking carefully out of the bushes to relief of his friends and father. However Shadow's relief soon dissipated and was replaced by blind rage.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY WHERE YOU WERE," he shouted at his shocked son, his sudden outburst making the teen defensive.

"Well excuse me for saving your miserable hide but it was either that or watch people I love get killed one at a time for my sake!" he agued.

"That doesn't matter right now_ they _think you're a tool that they can mold to their use," he hissed then without thinking yelled," THEY'LL MAKE YOU A WEAPON CAUSE YOU CAN BE INFLUENCED THAT WAY! JUST LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED WITH THAT BASTARD WHO RAISED YOU."

The erry silence filled the air for what felt like eternity before the blue hedgehog stepped forward.

"Shadow that is enough everyone is a little high strong right now lets just all chill out before we say anything else we'll regret alright," he said walking over to the silver hedgehog and putting his hand on his shoulder.

The teen didn't say anything to him; he just shrugged his friend's hand off him and started walking off.

"Kid where are you going?" Sonic asked concerned.

"Just for a walk I'll be back don't sweat it, don't worry I won't turn evil on my way back " he said waving casually as he continued down the path.

As soon as he was out of sight everyone set his or her angry stares in the black hedgehog's direction. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable he to walked off but in the opposite direction so they didn't know he was going to follow his son.

He regretted his words but he still feared the idea that something might come and take the boy away from him.

_'Stupid child walking off on his own and so soon after an attack that idiotic doctor is probably still around looking for him'_ he thought to himself as he finally caught up to the now silver hedgehog who was currently just standing there in the middle of the path doing nothing.

"You might as well come out now I know your there you coward," he heard Chris say out loud. Pride made him reluctant but he was about to step out from his hiding place thinking he was talking to him when he heard another rustle nearby.

What came out of the bushes he would not have believed if he hadn't seen it, there in all his glory was Mr. Thorndyke himself. Every inch of Shadow screamed at him to go protect the boy but his mind wouldn't will his body to move so all he could do was watch on as the man approached his emotionless faced son.

"You don't seem surprised to see me Chris," he said in his usual tone.

"You kidding me I could smell your stink a mile away its disgusting," was Chris' reply from his place and added," they keep telling me something or someone is supposed to manipulate me to become like you, an evil fuck with a drinking and dominance issue," the silver hedgehog explained casually as if they were talking about the weather.

"Indeed I am the one to guide you to your destiny like the good father I am and in return I promise not to blow your friend's to smithereens," Mr. Thorndyke said in his business mode but began to get angry when Chris just started laughing at him.  
"Did anyone ever tell you your like a walking episode of the Maury show sorry dude but you ain't the baby's daddy, why was that again…. oh ya you have no balls. So I don't think your gonna be referring yourself as the baby maker," the silver hedgehog said laughing.

"Wow you are more of a loser then I thought if you actually think I'm still scared of you Richard. You're still the sad drunk old man you were back then and I've outgrown you ass wipe," the boy added before sending a surprise attack his way and knocking him off his ass.

"You little bastard-" the man said after spiting out a tooth but was cut off by Chris leaping on his chest and grabbing him by the throat.

"In regards to my friends, they'd kill me twice if they found out I went to the dark side cause I didn't think they could take care of themselves when they were the ones protecting me, nice try sparky," he hissed smacking the older man on the head before getting off of him and walking off.

"See ya around limpy," he said walking off once more with the black hedgehog still following behind him.

It was a while before Chris stopped again and this time he turned around and looked Shadow right in the eye. This time with a look of pride as tears ran down his face.

"I hope you saw that so that now you'll believe me," he said as he watched his father walk out from his hiding spot silently.

"If I don't become evil it won't be because you guys protected me from becoming that way, it'll be because I decided I didn't want to be and decided for myself the man I wanted to grow into," he added.

"Ya, I know," he said then began to walk away before he called over his shoulder," don't stay out to much longer that blue moron will think something ate you."

"Son of a bitch," Chris heard a familiar voice behind him after Shadow was out of sight.

"That goes for you to Sonic," he said with a smile before looking back at him, " you guys can't always be hiding in the bushes making sure the big bad monsters don't get me."

Sonic the hedgehog just smiled at the kid in front of him before he nodded his head to the path and the two friends took off running.

* * *

ok now you guys know what to do review or I send out the flying monkeys


	10. Chapter 10

SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY

* * *

Sonic was completely in his happy place, the weather was beautiful as was the scenery; just right for running. Something else was there to that just seemed to top it off and that was for the first time in a long time he wasn't running alone.

The blue hedgehog looked over to the silver hedgehog who seemed to be having as much fun as he was, the pair encouraging each other to go faster making them look like no more then a blue and silver blur. By the time the pair returned home it was already sunset and Amy was standing at the door not looking impressed.

"Where the hell have you two been?" she demanded grabbing both boys by the ear and dragging them inside.

"I have been worried sick about you guys, how could you just run off after an attack like that honestly I mean what were you thinking," she ranted on as they proceeded into the house followed by Sonic and Chris' cries of " oww, oww, oww."

The others watched slightly amused as their friends were being dragged into the kitchen by the angry pink hedgehog. Poor Amy was hanging diagonally after Chris turned human and she still didn't let go.

"She's worse then a Chinese finger trap ow," Chris said trying desperately to literally escape her clutches as was Sonic turning their situation into a twisted version of tug of war.

Knuckles, Tails, and even baby Spike followed the game with their eyes before they started making bets on who would get away first.

Shadow walked into the room and immediately turned to the pair sitting at the kitchen table for an explanation.

"How do we get it off?" Chris asked desperately to his father earning him an extra tug from Amy and Sonic got himself an extra tug for laughing.

"Boy have I taught you nothing, when fighting an opponent go after their deepest pet peeve," the black hedgehog said before turning to Spike and calmly walking up to the infant and picking up his bowl of food.

"You wouldn't dare," he heard Amy say and he just looked up at her and smirked evilly before holding the bowl over the child and dumping the contents including the bowl on his head.

"Hey kid you've got a little something on your face," he said casually.

The whole room just stared at him with their jaws to the floor as he walked out of the room. The green infant just laughed away as the baby food ran down his face and into his mouth.

Chris and Sonic turned to Amy reluctantly to see what she would do and how much pain it would cost them.

'_Dirty baby…. can't resist…must clean baby' _Amy thought before reluctantly letting go of the boys and went to clean off her son who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself.

The pair took this opportunity to run to the leftovers on the table and out of the room like a couple of bats out of hell.

A snickering could be heard from the table and the pink hedgehog tuned around with an evil glint in her eye towards Tails and Knuckles.

"What the hell are you two laughing at," she hissed at them before they disappeared shortly after.

"Hey Amy," Sonic said cautiously walking into their son's room where she was getting him ready for bed.

"I'm not mad anymore Sonic you don't have to keep your guard up," she said looking up at her husband with an amused smile as the blue hedgehog sighed in relief.

She shook her head as she handed their son over to him and kissed him on the cheek making Sonic smile like a little kid getting a gold star. Amy was about to walk out and leave her husband to tuck in their son when Sonic grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry I know it scares every time I'm gone for a really long time," he said pulling her back.

"I should be taking care of my family better and I know that but I dunno how to take care of everyone at the same time," he admitted overwhelmed by the guilt of what had been happening and how it was affecting his young family.

"Sonic the hedgehog you know you don't have to apologize to me ever as long as you come home to us at the end of the day," she pulling her boys into her arms.

"For now do what you have to do to support Chris as his friend. You're taking care of us just fine ok, if you weren't the back of your head would know it," she said into his ear as she hugged them.

They stayed like that for sometime before they heard footsteps walk into the room just as cautiously as Sonic did when he entered.

"Psst, is it safe," the silver hedgehog whispered from behind the wall not seeing Amy behind Sonic's back.

"Hurricane Amy has left the building for now," the pink hedgehog said walking around her husband with her son much to the joy of both boys.

"Sweet I was afraid I wouldn't be able to say goodnight," Chris said happily as he picked up baby Spike carelessly making goofy faces at the child to get him to giggle before kissing him on the head and handing him back.

"I got to say your a lot more comfortable holding him now then the first time," Amy commented trying not to laugh.

"That wasn't funny," he said irritated.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_C'mon Chris it's fine you can hold him," Sonic said offering the green baby for the teen to hold. He had been trying to convince his friend to hold the kid for twenty minutes._

"_Fine," he finally said before offering his arms out._

"_Bout time," Sonic joked as he placed the baby in his arms shaping them to support Spike's little body._

"_Make sure you support his head alright," the blue hedgehog instructed._

"_Why does it fall off?" Chris asked half kidding but when Sonic didn't say anything the teen gasped in horror._

_Later…_

_Amy walked in to see Chris holding her son but he looked so tense and awkward doing it. She walked over to see him holding the baby's body with one arm and the other firmly holding the child's head to his shoulder._

"_Chris hunny why are you smothering my baby?" she asked._

"_Cause I might have told him Spike's head would fall off if he didn't hold him right," Sonic answered for him returning from the bathroom and laughing at the teen._

_After promptly smacking her husband into a wall leaving a nice dent in both the wall and Sonic she walked over to Chris and showed him how to actually hold the baby._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Hee hee I can't believe how long it took me to finally get you to believe baby's heads don't fall off," Sonic said at the memory earning him yet another trip into the wall.

From the hall Shadow watched his son hold the infant and sighed in a kind of envy that he would never hold his child the way Sonic was able to hold his and watch him grow. That however didn't change the fact that he couldn't possibly be prouder of the man he was growing into.

"He's a natural," he heard a voice say and turned to see none other then the blue hedgehog himself in a heap on the floor across from the hole he flew through thanks to his wife.

"What are you babbling about?" Shadow asked irritated.

"With babies and kids I mean, he's never been afraid of himself around them whether it be Cream or Spike," Sonic explained as he brushed the debris of himself.

"He will be a great father," Shadow said more to himself then Sonic.

"You sound confident, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were certain he wasn't going dark side," Sonic said still in his 'I-think-I'll-cause-shit-today' mood.

"Of course he won't," Shadow growled as he stared darkly back at him and added nodding his head in Chris' direction, " he's going make damn sure of it."

Sonic smiled at the comment seeing the confidence that had been realized since that afternoon's events. He was finally letting stand on his own two feet and decide this for himself and he couldn't help but be proud of his former nemesis.

Of course that quickly turned into irritation when Shadow opened his mouth and killed the moment.

"Geez Sonic have more confidence in your friends."

* * *

I know its a short chapter but I thought it worked better as a bit of comic relief I really will update more now


	11. Chapter 11

I am sooooooooooo sooooooooooooooooo sorry about the lack of update it's been kind of a crazy year but good news were back in action and on with the show

* * *

It was another beautiful morning as uneventful as it had been for the last couple months much to everyone's relief, minus the whacking every now again courtesy of Amy when one of the boys decided it would be fun to piss her off…Mainly Chris and Sonic.

Today was no different as Amy walked into her kitchen to find every single cupboard and drawer opened in the entire room and smack in the middle was a baby spike sporting his breakfast and his cereal bowl as a hat.

"YOU SHITS ARE DEAD!" was the cry heard throughout the entire house reaching the ears of a certain black hedgehog.

"Do I really want to get up today?" he asked himself out loud as the yelling roused him from his slumber.

"_It was the baby I tellz ya THE BBBAAAAABBBBBBBYYYYYYYYY" _he heard his son holler from the floor bellow.

"…No I think not," Shadow concluded as he rolled over and went back to sleep ignoring the sounds of laughter and screams.

'_Morons'_

"RUN RUN RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN YOU CAN'T ME I'M…CHRIS SO…YA"

"Your poetic abilities are inspiring to us all Chris," Knuckles said casually from the table ignoring the ruckus and turned to his only other sane company being a six-month-old baby.

"How do you live here?" he asked Spike who only replied by licking the cereal off his arm.

Knuckles simply shook his head as he proceeded to mooch the food off the table since no one else seemed interested in eating the food. Unfortunately for him Sonic noticed the echidna eating his bacon and a fury like no other consumed our fuzzy blue hero like no other.

"THAT'S MY BAAAACCOOOOOONNNNNN," Sonic cried and everyone watched rather impressed as Sonic Bruce Lee kicked the poor unsuspecting guardian in the side of the head.

It was shortly afterwards that breakfast was actually eaten in civilized conversation, as poor Knuckles lay unconscious in the corner of the kitchen with what left he had of his breakfast hanging from his mouth.

"He's gonna be pissed when he wakes up," Chris casually mentioned watching his poor friend lie in shock and pain at what just happened to him. The table simply sighed in agreement as the watched their happy blue friend smile contently while eating his food.

It was a short while later that Shadow finally decided to grace his friends with his presence for a short while before getting up to leave for the day.

"Hey Shadow where ya goin'? Let's do stuff," Sonic said running after him but not before going back over to his wife and giving her a goodbye kiss.

Chris looked on sadly watching them together and couldn't help but be envious because it made him think of Helen. It had been months and he missed her like crazy, he left a letter with Sam to give to her explaining everything and where he was going but he still felt guilty for not saying goodbye.

' _I wonder what she's doing now' _he thought but was brought out of his thoughts by Knuckles who had woken angrily, standing up reluctantly and walking out.

"Where are you going?" she asked him casually.

"Sorry Amy but I feel compelled to go help Shadow make you a widow," he said casually as he left the room. Not long after Sonic was running by the kitchen window followed by two of his pissed of friends.

"That's it I am NEVER giving him one of Spike's baby cookies again," she noted as the hyper hedgehog taunted all who crossed his path.

Shaking her head she looked over to see that Chris had taken off as well and smiled to herself, _'Its quiet now yay!'_

"How exactly is this going to work in our favor?" Eggman questioned his colleague who was failing to see the logic in his plan.

"It will be perfect I'm telling you," Mr. Thorndyke said from across the table," once he's panicked enough he won't be able to differentiate between friend and foe that's where the device comes into play."

"And if the device fails…."

"Then we die with pride knowing we went down successfully making him into what he's always feared he'd be…"

"A monster," Eggman smiled to himself.

"All thanks to that pretty little jail bait," Thorndyke laughed as he looked over to the scared blond girl and gave her a menacing smile.

Chris suddenly stopped mid run and felt his blood run cold and couldn't help but think that something bad was starting to form.

"I gotta find dad," he said to himself and began running off and all the while not being able to shake this sinking feeling in his gut as one thought came to his mind like a flood and made unconsciously run faster.

'_Helen….'

* * *

_

Its only gonna get intense from here and a special thanks to Zohaku for helping me with the idea for the rest of the story and getting my butt in gear ;) till next time ladies and germs


End file.
